


Liebe bis zum Tod

by LoadedRevolver



Series: Du Hast Chronicles [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Gun Violence, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: In which Richard finds out there's a grain of truth in Paul's promise to him.





	Liebe bis zum Tod

It wasn’t often that Richard and Paul managed a full night away from business matters. They’d been working solid for the past two weeks, chasing up debtors, making sure people stuck to their payment plans and hitting up new clients. Most nights had seen them both collapse into bed together, too exhausted to do anything other than sleep.

So when Paul suggested they go out to dinner and then onto a cocktail bar to unwind, Richard had jumped at the chance.

But about half an hour after they’d settled into a booth to relax over drinks, Richard heard a voice from across the room, and visibly shuddered. He couldn’t tell Paul the man’s name, as hard as he’d tried to remember it. Back then he was usually too stoned or too drunk to ask people their names. But he could remember how badly the man had smelled. A nauseating combination of cheap aftershave, cigarettes and stale sweat. Paul, ever the perceptive bastard, had picked up on Richard’s discomfort. He reached across the table, taking his lover’s hand and gently rubbing his thumb across Richard’s knuckles.

“We don’t have to stay here, _liebling_. We can always go somewhere else. Or we can go home, if that’s what you want.”

Richard shook his head. “No. We haven’t been able to just relax together for weeks. We’re staying.” 

Paul smiled, but Richard was the only one who noticed the malice behind it.

If Richard was hoping to stay hidden in their booth, he’d failed miserably. The braying oaf had stopped talking long enough to stagger towards the toilets, and had managed to spot Richard. Richard’s stomach churned, and he took a long swig of his vodka and coke. He didn’t need this. Not now, not ever again. He’d worked hard to put his past behind him, and considered himself lucky that he had Paul as his partner. He didn’t need reminding of it, and he certainly didn’t need Paul to hear all of the gory details. 

So Richard tried to shrink back into the plush seating, make himself as small as he could without letting Paul notice. And he knew that Paul _would_ notice. Paul always picked up on his discomfort, and then love bombed him. The man looked Richard up and down as if he was eyeing up a steak. He smirked, catching Paul’s eye, and completely missing the sheer anger radiating from Paul before going back to the bar.

Not that Richard knew it, but this guy was on Paul’s radar. He had been ever since Schneider had brought Richard to Till’s house in Prenzlauer Berg. 

Stephan Bergmann.

Till had been gunning for him ever since Christoph had told him about his shitty brothel. Seeing what had been done to Richard only strengthened Paul’s hatred for Stephan. He’d promised himself years ago that he’d protect Richard, no matter what.

Three drinks later, and Paul Landers was not a happy man. The other patrons of the bar didn’t notice it, in fact, his anger wasn’t visible to anyone other than Richard. You didn’t live with someone for damn near five years and not pick up on the signs. Paul’s grip on his glass had tightened, to the point where his knuckles had turned white. His eyes had turned a stormy blue, and Richard could feel Paul’s foot tap, tap, tapping against the leg of the table, anger and nervous energy making him restless. 

Stephan’s voice seemed to get louder over the music that was playing, as if he wanted to expose Richard’s secrets and tell the world what he was. Richard could only watch in horror as he waved a drunken arm in their direction. 

“.....he can try and hide all he wants, Erick, but the fact remains that little Zven over there was really only good for one thing. And we all know that it’s not for shaking down local businesses. As for Landers? He really must be desperate. He could have his pick of beautiful women. Instead he’s settled for nothing more than a whore.”

Richard choked back a quiet sob, tried to hide his shame from Paul, but it was no use. As soon as his name had been mentioned, Paul had reached into his jacket. Richard heard the soft click of Paul’s holster being unclipped, and weakly flapped at Paul’s arm to pull him back into his seat.

“Paulchen, no…..he’s right, leave it…..”

Paul merely glared at Richard, pulling his Glock out and gripping it tightly. 

Stephan was still taking great delight in telling the world about ‘little Zven’ and his previous life when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The last thing he saw was an enraged Paul Landers pushing the muzzle of his gun between his eyes before pulling the trigger. Richard could only watch as his tormentor’s brains hit the large mirror behind the bar, open mouthed in shock as a horrified silence fell over the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional shocked gasp, and the god awful music coming from the jukebox. If Richard listened carefully, he could have sworn he could hear what was left of Stephan’s brains dripping onto the polished wooden floor.

Paul calmly looked around the room, taking in the scene. His gun was still in his hand, ready to fire at some poor unfortunate.

“Has anyone else got any tales they’d like to share about my boyfriend?”

Total silence.

“Good. Let’s keep it that way, okay?”

He calmly blew at the muzzle of the gun, sending a wisp of smoke into the air, eyes firmly focused on Richard. Richard’s face, at that moment was totally unreadable, but Paul could sense something other than fear coming from him as he walked towards his lover. Richard reached out, took Paul’s outstretched hand, and left the now ruined bar. 

They’d barely made it as far as the small, dim alleyway that led to the bar, before Richard pushed himself against Paul, mouth latching onto his throat and attacking him with kisses. Paul let out a gentle grunt as his back hit the brickwork, eyes rolling back into his head as he felt Richard sucking what was going to be a huge bruise out of his skin. Richard’s hands wanted to be everywhere all at once, and he managed to make them cooperate long enough to tug at Paul’s belt.

Paul hissed as Richard yanked his trousers and briefs down in one go, hand wrapping around Paul’s stiffened cock before dropping to his knees and leaning forward to take him into his mouth. Paul had never seen Richard this needy or so turned on before, but right now he wasn’t complaining. He managed to open his eyes long enough to see Richard take him deeply in to his mouth, felt him swallow around his cock before pulling back. Richard had never looked so debauched as he did right then; eyes blown wide, lips red and slightly swollen, and a trail of saliva hanging from his chin. Paul managed to pull his trousers and briefs back up, before grabbing Richard by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him up to his feet, before dragging him back towards where they parked up earlier.

Richard winced as Paul shoved him forwards, his upper body landing against the bonnet of the Audi R8 that Paul had recently bought. Paul didn’t have the patience to undo Richard’s trousers, just pulled on them until he felt the button at the waistband give way and land somewhere with a muted pinging sound. Richard reached down to pull his zipper down just as Paul pushed both trousers and briefs down past his knees. He shuddered, feeling a large wad of spit land near his ass, Paul running two fingers through it before pushing roughly in and making Richard yell loudly at the intrusion.

“Just….oh god...hurry up and fuck me…..”

Paul wasn’t in the mood to take things easy on Richard, not right now. Maybe if they could manage not to fuck again in the car, he’d take his time in turning Richard into a whining, moaning mess back at their apartment, But right now he didn’t want to waste time on the niceties. He wanted to be buried balls deep in Richard, to fuck him across the bonnet, make sure everyone knew exactly who owned Kruspe, body, mind and soul. He pushed into Richard, wringing a long, drawn out moan from him, Richard’s hands scrabbling for purchase on the sleek metalwork as Paul began to fuck him in earnest.

“Don’t you dare be fucking quiet. Let them know who’s fucking you……”

Paul kept a tight grip on his lover’s hips, fingers leaving bruises in their wake. As much as Paul had all but demanded him to be loud, the sheer force of Paul fucking him had robbed Richard of the power of speech. He arched up off of the hood of the car, pushing back into Paul’s hips, and moaning loudly as Paul found his prostate. Neither of them knew they’d last much longer at this rate, not at the pace Paul had set, fucking Richard so hard he was seeing stars. Richard’s voice had risen in volume, echoing off of the walls of nearby buildings, frantically trying to push back into Paul and chasing his own release. 

Paul had given Richard no room to reach down and finish himself off, and with one particularly hard push which saw him rear back, came in long spurts across the polished surface of the car. His legs were shaking from the force of it, so dazed that he wasn’t aware of Paul pulling out and away from him until he was spun around and forced to his knees. Richard barely had time to close his eyes when he heard Paul all but growling as he finally came, warm stripes of cum landing on his cheeks. Some landed on his lips, and he stuck his tongue out to catch the last few drops before swallowing.

“Fucking mine…..”

They fell to the ground, barely enough energy to stand for a few moments. Richard put his head on Paul’s shoulder, and tried to take in the events of the evening. Paul took Richard’s hand, kissed his knuckles gently.

“They weren’t kidding.” whispered Richard. “They always joked about it, but…..”

“Who?”

“Oli and Till. They once told me you’d kill for me. I always thought they were joking around, but I guess they were telling the truth.”

“ _Liebling_ ……..I won’t let anyone make you feel that you’re ‘less than’. And if they do, then whatever happens they bring on themselves. Besides, I’ve hated Stephan since I first laid eyes on him. He deserved it.” 

Paul laid a small kiss to Richard’s forehead.

“By the way…….you’re paying to have the car cleaned in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of my Du Hast AU chronicles. Inspired by multiple viewings of the Du Hast video and my new love of Paulchard. Endless love to my RZKult and Pyrosluts over on Discord, without whom none of this would have made it out of my head.


End file.
